Fan level showcase
] Fan level showcase 'This is a page for level ideas because im making a fan game' Rules *only edit to add a stage *no joke stages *have music *have drawing (optinal) *have boss fight and boss music *only 7 stages aloud (not including the two i made and final boss one) *stages can have wisps '1. Jagged Mountain Zone' Layout Jaged Mountain Zone is a mountainous reigion (that's what she said! XD) that is jagged, and has volcanoes here and there. The only wisp in this level is the Drill Wisp. Boss The boss is called the Egg Gunner. It is a floating mech type thing with a manned compartment on the front. It's left arm has four cannons, and it's right arm has a sword in case the enamy gets to close. It's weak points are on the compartment and on the back. : : '2. Winter Valley Zone' 'Layout ' Winter Vally is a mountious region with snow and ice (with their physics of slipperiness for ice and traction for snow)and it has the Drill and Lazer Wisps. ''' '''Boss It's called''' the EGG Walker. It is a walking mech with the ability to jump and its main attack is the Crushing Leap. It also hads guns in its head that it can shoot at the character. It's weak points are on the manned compartment and its leg joints. Death Valley Zone: Boss: EGG HYDRA, Music: Crisis city, Lay out: icey place with lava and stuff, Boss Music: Perfect Dark Gaia Music. . . '''3. Cloudy Coast Zone Layout The Cloudy Coast zone is a cloudy area with a mostly flat ground. Occasionally, there will be some wooden scaffolding (not shown) and underwater bits. Boss The boss named Karkinos* and is a sand-based boss that looks like a giant robotic crab (cause it is XD). When it hides in the sand, it spins around (you see its claws as bumps in the sand) and will slow down quickly and slaps its claw in the air. His weak points are inside of his claws and on top of his head. *note: 'I was going to give him an "egg" name, but i wanted a name with meaning. Karkinos is the crab who fought Hercules in myth. '4. Grazzy Greenz Zone (picture will be added later) Layout The level is is very valley like, as there are hills and and flowers, these hills and mountains also contain a lot of secrets, with spiral loops, there are also giant flowers that can be used as springs. Boss It is called the EGG Trapper. it is eggman egg mobile, in a form of a plant with venus fly traps on the arns of the robot. its weakness is the top on the cockpit, you'll need to run on the fly traps to get there '5. Mystery Valley' Layout The map is colorful and full of Wisps, and the hidden valley is like a hideout for them Where you can use Every wisp that is canon. Boss The boss is Eggman's robot "Egg Sucker" that sends out spinning drills. Used as melee but can be used at a distance and they were meant to suck the color and life out of everything. It also sends out rockets when he is down to his last quarter of health. '7. CountDown Desert Zone' (picture will be added later) Layout Your Basic Desert level, sand, sandwroms, and..giant Vultures? but this sand level is kinda different, you see, you have a time limit to how long you can stay on the sand, after 10 seconds you will sink in and die. so its best to find a spot with no sand. Boss the EGG Crow is a vicious boss indeed not only does it charge at you but your also on the sand, lucky for you, some platforms will rise out of the sand for you to land on but after awile they go back under the ground, the robots weakness is the tail which contains the energy for it to fly. '8. Redwood Highway' Layout ''' The track is a basic tar road through a dense redwood forest (though it's not obvious by the picture). The trees can be used as platforms, as well as mossy stone platforms and cliffs. There are also sone loop-de-loops at various sizes. '''Boss It's called the EGG Lumberjack. Its baisically what would happen if the Angel Island sub-boss and Emrald Hill zone boss had a baby. The machine is a vehicle that has an infinate supply of wood, and on the front there are spinning axes, chopping the wood up and launching it at the same time. Its weakness is on the back, behind the control compartment. '9. Egg Ruins' Layout egg ruins zone looks like an eggman base that was destroyed before you got there the enemies are egg pawns and cyclone rinos the place is based more on skill than speed the hazerds are explosins from unstabel stuff and pit falls the scaped place is missing some floor so ALOT of pit falls. The wisps are the common Hover Wisp and the rare Frenzy Wisp. 'Boss' named metal razor aka metal sonic 2.0 has a giant claw and flys around shooting at you you want to get him to shoot rubel on himself so his gurd go's down than attack. 10. EGG Station Zone MK. 2 / Final zone Layout The EGG Station is in space because thts just what crazed egg shaped scientist do for there final showdown. its a very mechanical zone with... SLICERS, Shell Crakers, and blasters and yes, the enamy placements are cheap. Sub-Boss rytech the dark [[]] metal ion FINAL BOSS egg bolt Category:Locations